


Licht

by Anonymous



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #blackcloverweek2020, Alternate Reality, Character Study, Gen, Prompt 4: Favorite Fight, canonverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "... Kamu siapa?"[ For Licht's birthday | 01-10-2020 ]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Licht

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

Licht pernah mendapat puja-puji lebih banyak dari ksatria lain di bangsanya. Ia pernah disanjung-sanjung oleh para manusia, para kurcaci, bahkan para penyihir berdarah campuran yang berkuasa di zamannya.

Masa demi masa berlalu.

Gelar dan kebanggaan yang disematkan pada Licht hingga usia senja telah memberinya semangat hidup yang luar biasa. Berkatnya, Licht masih bisa menikmati angin musim gugur di umur sembilan puluh satu.

Ketika menjelang penghujung usia, sesosok iblis dari Grimoire-nya muncul. Dia berlutut, menawarkan Licht sesuatu yang selalu ingin ia lihat sejak dulu. Hadiah untuk Tuan yang telah menjaga Grimoire-nya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun.

Kemudian, Grimoire Licht membawanya ke seribu tahun dari sekarang.

Dan dia memunculkan Licht dalam usia muda.

"Kamu siapa?" seorang anak kecil di depan Akademi bertanya pada Licht.

"Saya adalah Licht," jawabnya lembut. "Saya datang dari masa lalu. Saya adalah salah satu ksatria yang melindungi Clover Kingdom di perang besar seribu tahun lalu."

"Licht?" Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi buku sejarah kami tidak pernah mencatatnya. Bu Guru juga tidak pernah bilang apa-apa. Yang aku tahu, pelindung Clover Kingdom itu Pangeran Lumiere dan para bangsawan Kira Clover."

Licht tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata.

Dia melewati puluhan tahun bersama sihir dan pedang. Dia tahu _semua_ sejarah perang; perang Clover dan Spade, perang Clover dan Diamond, pembantaian Kiten, invasi oleh Heart Kingdom, rencana kudeta, penculikan anak-anak rakyat jelata Nean, pembunuhan para ksatria sihir—Licht tahu semuanya. Licht adalah salah satu yang terlibat di dalamnya. Dia yang berdiri di garis depan, menyusun rencana, memimpin pasukan. Dia hidup untuk mengabdi pada Kerajaan.

Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika napasnya, darahnya, keringatnya, teriakannya, buah pemikirannya, usahanya, dan hasil kerja kerasnya tidak diakui adalah ... ketika seorang anak kecil _yang memangku buku sejarah_ bertanya,

"Licht itu siapa?"


End file.
